


But Where would they Live?

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merman Stiles, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out that mermaids are just as real as werewolves when he’s 8 and meets Stiles. He finds out Disney lied when he’s 16 and falls in love with Stiles’ stupid laugh but realizes real life has so many complications that Disney never prepared him for. Now, at 24, Derek has accepted the fact that he can never be with Stiles.  That is, of course, when Stiles decides he is tired of waiting for Derek to make the first move and throws a monkey wrench in all of Derek’s carefully made plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the wonderful raisesomehale who always manages to make me smile and stays positive no matter what! She also pointed out that there is a disturbing lack of mermaid fics so I thought I would try to fix that for her. Enjoy! 
> 
> This fic will be M later on so while this chapter isn’t so much I wanted everyone to know upfront. As always, tags will change with new chapters but no worries; I do not intend for anything triggering to happen. Just good old fashion miscommunication! Silly Boys.

_“I’m Derek, werewolf” he whispered with a small smile._

_“My name’s Stiles, merman” the boy in the water said in return with a grin that seemed bigger than his face._

“You cheated!” Derek yelled when he finally pulled himself up on the rock. Stiles just laughed.

“Just admit it. Merman are the superior swimmers, Derek,” Stiles teased.

“I’ll admit it when you actually beat me in a fair race, cheater” Derek growled.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Stiles said as he pulled the best innocent face he could. It was a far cry from innocent.

“Oh really? So you’re saying it was just a coincidence that a freaking school of turtles swam,” Derek started when Stiles cut him off by saying, “A bale”

“What?” Derek asked in bewilderment.

“A group of turtles is called a bale, Scruffy, not a school” Stiles informed him with a pat to his cheek.

“That is not the point! And I am not Scruffy, you fish” Derek replied with a scowl, slapping Stiles’ hand away.     

“You so are, dude! It used to be just when you changed. You would turn into this cute little fluff ball! But now, you got all this fuzz on your face on top of your dog form. You are so scruffy, dude. Don’t even lie,” Stiles said with a laugh while bringing his hands back up to cup Derek’s cheeks and rub his five o’clock shadow.

“Would you stop that! And how many time have I told you not to call me dude?” Derek said with a stern face as he grabbed Stiles wrist. But Stiles saw the tiny up-ticks on the corner of his mouth and heard the laughter in his voice.

“You’re not fooling anyone. You love the attention! Now hold still and let me pet you!” Stiles exclaimed before wrestling his hands away from Derek’s to try and pet his face again. Derek let out a mock growl before letting go of Stiles’ wrist to tickle him.

“No!” Stiles cried out with a laugh before he was able to wiggle away enough to launch his own attack. With a battlecall, Stiles dove at Derek, knocking them both off the rock.

There was a splash and they both landed in the shallow water. Stiles was able to catch himself before going under the water, while Derek landed on his back and went right under.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled after he surfaced, spitting up water. Stiles just laughed from where he landed, which ended up being in between Derek’s legs.

“One of these days, you’re going to kill me” Derek huffed out as he shifted his weight to one hand reaching the other up to pull a bit of seaweed off the top of his head.

“Please... You big baby. It would take more than a little tumble to hurt you. Or is the big bad wolf scared of getting a little wet?” Stiles teased from ontop of him.

“Yes. I am terrified of the water. Which is way I am always in it with you.” Derek deadpanned.

“Oh, stuff it!” Stiles laughed, splashing Derek with his tail.

“Would you stop trying to drown me?” Derek asked in fond resignation.

“I would never! That would be,” Stiles started innocently before dissolving into giggles.

“What?” Derek asked.

“There’s a little hitchhiker in your hair.” Stiles said between laughs, pointing at Derek’s hairline.

“Wha...? What are you talking about?” Derek asked, annoyed and a little embarrassed before shifting to reach up and get whatever Stiles was laughing at.

“No, I got it. I got it,” Stiles said, calming himself before leaning even closer and plucking a fucking sand crab from Derek’s hair.

“There we go. Come here, cutie. You can’t burrow there. Here try that” Stiles cooed as he leaned over Derek’s shoulder to place the tiny crab back in the sand.

“There we go. Crab free now!” Stiles beamed right in Derek’s face, eyes full of amusement.

“Thanks...” Derek mumbled, trying to keep his blush down and thanking anyone listening that he was currently sitting in cold sea water.

”You ok? Your face seems kinda red. Oh no! Did it pinch you? Are you allergic?” Stiles asked in such a rapid fire stream that Derek couldn’t answer. Not that he would have if he could. Stiles had cupped his face again and was looking him over with concern in his eyes.

“Stiles I’m fine,” Derek quietly assured.

“That what you always say! I’m not taking your word for it,” Stiles informed him as he moved his one hand up to press against his forehead.

“Stiles, I am fine. I promise” Derek whispered as he reached up and took hold of Stiles’ hand on his forehead.  Derek gently pulled it down to his cheek again before freezing at the way Stiles was looking at him.

“Always so brave and trying to protect me” Stiles whispered back in what sounded like awe as he lifted his free hand to brush some of Derek’s dripping hair out of his face.

”Stiles…” Derek breathed out, eyes dropping from Stiles’ eyes to his mouth and then darting back. Derek licked his lips, gathered himself to push Stiles off when Stiles leaned in closer and kissed him gently. Just a shy little press of lips on lips but Derek couldn’t stop himself from groaning out Stiles name. And just like that, any hesitation Stiles had was broken. The next kiss was heated, a hard insistent pressure that had Derek opening his mouth on a groan allowing Stiles in.

“Derek…” Stiles groaned, pressing himself closer to Derek, chest to chest and moving his tail…  

“We can’t!” Derek yelled as he pulled back as far as he could. Which wasn’t very far considering how Stiles was clinging to him.

“What?” Stiles asked eyebrows furrowed.

“Stiles, we can’t” Derek said again, softly, as he gently pulled Stiles off him and stood to leave.

“Derek. Wait! What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles, I really like you. I’ve liked you for a long time, years. Hell, I might even love you,” Derek said with a humorless chuckle before he turned to face Stiles again.

“So I can’t do this. I can’t be your dangerous experiment. I, I can’t do this just for fun” Derek said arms crossed and all emotion wiped from his face.

“Well that’s good!” Stiles exclaimed with a smile “ Because you see, you blind, ignorant wolf I also happen,”

“Don’t” Derek actually snarled out.

“Derek” Stiles asked softly, voice filled with confusion.

“Don’t say that. Don’t say you, you like me too” Derek whispered, clutching himself. He looked so vulnerable that Stiles just wanted to pull him into a hug.

“And why not? Why can’t I say…” Stiles started defiantly before Derek, once again, cut him off.

“Because I want to keep you!” Derek yelled. “I want to hold you late into the night. I want you to meet my family. I want to build a house for you. I want to make a family with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to have everything with you, but I can’t”

“Why can’t we? Why can’t we have that, Derek?” Stiles asked defiant to the end. Derek just laughed.

“Because, Stiles, a fish might love a bird but where would they live? That’s what we are Stiles. It’s impossible for us to ever be together” Derek informed him.

“But, Derek! There... There are story tales of transformation! We could…”

“Myths, legends, old wives’ tales. You know they’re not true. And even if they were, I would never ask that of you. You have a life down there Stiles. You have a family, friends... I could never ask you to leave them all just to be with me. And I, I can’t leave Stiles. Not my pack, my family, my job. To never see any of them again I… So we can’t. We just can’t. It’s impossible. Just a dream, a fantasy that will never, can never happen!” Derek finished with a yell before briskly storming off.

“The damn WEREWOLF says to the freaking MERMAN!” Stiles yelled after him. When Derek didn’t turn back around, didn’t even stop, Stiles let out a sigh and, with a longing glance, took off for home. He would give the idiot a day or two and, if he hadn’t calmed down enough by then to actually talk about this, well, Stiles would just show him how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

“Care to tell me what’s wrong?” Talia asked Derek gently.

“Nothing’s wrong” Derek told his mother.

“Derek, it’s almost sunset and you’re still here. You haven’t left the house once today” Talia pointed out with a pointed eyebrow raise.

“So? Maybe I just wanted to spend the day with everyone. Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do on family vacations?” Derek asked stubbornly ignoring his mother’s point. It just made her chuckle.

“Maybe that’s true for some families and some people. But not ours and definitely not you. You haven’t spent a full day with us in this house since you were 8. Always sneaking away and being careful enough that neither Laura nor Cora could ever follow you. So I ask again, what’s wrong?” Talia asked him with a look that said she better not have to ask again.

“It’s just…you see…I…he…ugh!” Derek responded frustrated at himself for never telling them where he was going or who he was seeing or, well, anything. It was just, he liked having Stiles to himself throughout the years. Derek took a deep breath and tried again.

“If marrying Dad meant you had to give up everything, cut ties with everyone, and move would you still have done it?” Derek asked instead. And tried not to squirm under his mother’s gaze.

“Your father did” was her reply when she finally answered. Derek could feel his eyes going wide.

“You probably never noticed because of how big our family is and how everyone else’s partners brought their family with them. But not your father. His parents didn’t like me to begin with. They definitely didn’t like me after they found out I was a ‘monster.’ There was a huge fight. They dragged the entire family into it, even started to threat about bringing hunters into it. Finally, your father decided that enough was enough. He packed his things and ran away with me. He had a job, sisters of his own, family that loved him. He gave it all up for me. And, you know? If the pack hadn’t liked him, just because he was human? I would have packed right up and left with him and started my own pack somewhere else,” she told him with a fond grin on her face.

“But, sweetie. It doesn’t always have to be one or the other. And we would never stop loving you. You know that, right?  Even if you moved to another continent or took off into the mountains. There are always ways of keeping in touch. And even if we no longer see you all the time, you would still be part of the pack. You could still come to the gatherings, or call, or write. Just because you move away doesn’t mean you stop being family. Sometimes, more often than not, it’s just a part of life, of growing up and becoming your own person” she told him gently, before leaning over to give him a reassuring squeeze.

“Mom…” Derek started brokenly before she silenced him with a kiss on top of his head.

“Think about what I said. And, when you’re ready, bring that boy of yours around to meet the family” she said as she got up, giving him a wink and knowing smirk before walking away.

Derek spent the rest of the night thinking over what his mom had said. He thought about the first time he meet Stiles. How fast they had become friends even though Derek had always had problems talking to people. How much Derek enjoyed Stiles company, his chatter. How, when Derek had told Stiles he was leaving to go home, Stiles had given him a scale from his tale. How Derek still carried that scale with him like a good luck charm.

Derek thought about the fact that one of the first things he did once he got his license was drive up and spend the weekend with Stiles. He thought about all the birthdays they had spent together, even if they were a few days late. He thought about his secret collection of gifts from Stiles’ world. He thought about how he actually took the time to learn Stiles native and formal language, even though Stiles told him that most mer-beings from his kingdom spoke English.

Derek remembered the look on Stiles’ face the first time he tried ‘above water’ food. He remembered his first taste of ‘below water’ food. Most of all, Derek remembered all the things that Stiles made him feel. Whether it be loved, annoyed, excited, sad, happy, or confused. It didn’t matter because Stiles always made him feel alive. That was worth giving up this world for.

Decision made, Derek rolled out of bed and made his way towards the library. Why his family had such a huge library in their vacation house was beyond him, but, for once, he was grateful. He started with the old spell books and made his way over to the mythical section. Hopefully, one or both sections would have something to help him.

It was nearing five am before Derek found what he was looking for. Now, all he needed was someone willing to help. The family was out and, no matter what his mom said, he highly doubted she would be ok with him leaving them to spend the rest of his life at the bottom of the ocean. Which, meant Deaton was out because, as cryptic as that man was, he really couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Meaning he would fumbled around and give Derek judging starts until his mother arrived to drag him home and ‘talk some sense’ into him. Which only left one person Derek could think of and he really hoped she was close enough to help. He sent her a text asking if she would mind helping. Not too surprisingly she was still up, she never did sleep, and told him she could meet him whenever he wanted. He made plans with her to meet up the next day. He wanted to do this as quickly as possible. He had a lot of shit to make up to Stiles.

Plans set and decision made, Derek sat down to write a goodbye letter to his family. He knew he couldn’t say goodbye in person, but they deserved more than him just up and disappearing. Later, after everything was set and finished, Derek fell asleep dreaming of the kiss from Stiles and how he hoped that, after tomorrow, he would spend the rest of his life kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This week has been going great so, to keep the good mojo going, I’m updated sooner than expected! (No… you just don’t know when the next chapter *Lies! it will hopefully be up Sat/Sun* is actually going to be done because of the whole finals/packing/life thing… Don’t lie to your poor fans) Hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you believe the nerve of him?” Stiles asked Scott.

“He kinda has a point though...” Scott pointed out.

“What! No! No, he does not have a point! What point? There is no poin…

“Stiles... you two literally live in two separate…

“Worlds, yes, I know. But, what about Ariel, huh, she…

“Was not next in line for the throne. And had to give up everything. And is only a ‘legend’ not a true story.” Scott pointed out.

“Psh... please. They only tell us that so no one tries to do it again” Stiles returned.

“And you don’t think they might have a good reason for that?” Scott muttered, but Stiles continued on like he hadn’t heard.

“I mean, they have a reason. Same reason the werewolves have, but it’s already too late. He already knows I’m a merman. He knows and doesn’t care because, guess what, he is a werewolf! Therefore, their whole ‘warn and scare everyone caution stories’ aren’t really going to work anymore. Not for me. So, are you going to help me find a way to figure out how Ariel did it or not?” Stiles asked, whirling on Scott.

“Stiles, buddy. Have you actually thought this through?” Scott asked. However, as soon as Stiles opened his mouth, Scott cut him off.

“I mean really thought this through. Not just the whole ‘oh do I actually love him part’ but everything else. You are the crown prince! You have your Dad and me and Lydia, Allison, Danny…”

“Yes, yes. I get your point.” Stiles said. “But Scott, man. I” Stiles paused, letting out a sigh before biting his lip.

“I gave him a scale from my tail” Stiles confused softly.

“You... WHAT!” Scott basically screeched.

“I gave him a scale” Stiles repeated with more confidence before rushing on and saying, “Look I know I never said anything, but, uh, that was actually why I was up there to begin with…”

“To find your true love in a fashion that is even more of a myth than Ariel?” Scott all but cried out in disbelief, eyes wide.

“What? No. Would you just let me tell the story?” Stiles said, giving Scott a look. Scott just closed his mouth and mimed, zipping it close before nodding his head.

“As I was saying...” Stiles started,  giving Scott a small glare before going on.

“I was up there because, well, I hadn’t lost any scales yet. Everyone else was already shed and growing in the first new set and mine refused to come off. So I decided to try and, you know, help them along. But I didn’t want to do it here. If my Dad walked in and found out I would just get the whole ‘everyone grows at their own pace’ lecture or ‘it’s ok that you’re not doing what everyone else is’ speech. So, I went up to the surface to try and help the scales along” Stiles admitted with a flush.

“But, I lost track of time. Before I realized, I had lost the tide and was kind trapped. At least till high tide came in but then I would never make it back in time before Dad noticed I wasn’t just swimming around with you. That’s when Derek found me. And after he moved me back into the ocean I felt it. A slight itching. When I reached back, one of my scales slipped right off. So…”

“But Stiles, you had been working at them all day!” Scott interrupted

“I know! Trust me, I thought about that which is why I didn’t give it to him that day. But Scott, it was perfectly intact. It didn’t chip or shatter. Didn’t have any cracks or dents in it. And I didn’t lose any more scales until almost a year later when I finally shed them all, never mind that weekend. But Scott, it worked” Stiles whispered, looking Scott right in the eye. Neither moved for a moment and Stiles went on.

“So, after spending the weekend with him, I found out that he doesn’t really live there. Just visits and there would have been no way to get in contact after, so I thought ‘what the hell it’s worth a shot,’ and gave him the scale”

“And he just took it?” Scott asked in bewilderment.

“Yep. I mean, it’s not like he knew what that meant. I told him it was so he could let me know when he was at the shore and we could talk. Last I saw, it was still perfectly intact and it definitely works” Stiles finished before flopping down on his oyster bed next to Scott.

“Dude”

“I know”

“You have to tell him” Scott finally said after several minutes of them just laying there. Stiles sighed.

“I know. But, he hasn’t come back to talk about it and, well, you are right…”

“Do you love him?” Scott asked cutting him off.

“More than I thought was possible, dude” Stiles answered sincerely

“Then, we will figure something  out” Scott said with a small grin.

“What, do you mean?” Stiles asked, a huge grin starting to form across his face.

“Yep. I’m going to help you! I will not stand by and watch you lose your true love!” Scott proclaimed just before Stiles tackled him.

“Dude you are the best bro ever!” Stiles declared.

“I know, I know. So where do we start looking for this ‘miracle’ spell that turns you human?” Scott asked.

“Where else? Lydia” Stiles answered with a cheery grin. Scott groaned.

“Really man? Do we have to?” Scott asked

“Of course we do! She is the leading expert on all magic and has the best library” Stiles replied

“I thought you were the leading expert…” Scott started before Stiles cut in.

“We’re tied. Or were. Besides, different fields of magic. I’m more experimental and creation while she’s more rarity and perfection. Plus, we both know I had to give that up to start studying under Dad.”

“Fine, but that means we are stopping and getting Allison on the way,” Scott stated. Stiles just hummed his approval. Just what, exactly, had Scott gotten himself into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Holiday’s happened, then finals, then moving and work and blah blah blah. Basically it got crazy! So it’s a little (or you know super super) late but here is the next chapter. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“Thanks for meeting with me, Helen,” Derek said as he sat down at the table.

“Not a problem Der. I was in the area and bored out of my mine. Plus, you know I always like to hear from you” Helen replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

“So, what’s up?” She asked

“Uh, are you sure we can talk about this here? Shouldn’t we go somewhere more, I don’t know... private?” Derek asked, looking around the artsy coffee shop. It was pretty empty, but still.

“Not to worry. The owner’s a friend. Plus, I’ve already put a charm up so no one eave-drops” Helen informed him with a smile.

“Oh, I didn’t know you frequented this area” Derek replied.

“Sometimes, it is a nice little tucked away town. I like it. But you are avoiding the questions. Come on, you called me. Talk” Helen demanded.

Derek took a stealing breath before starting, “Remember that, uh, boy I told you about?” he started.

“You mean, the one you are in love with but can only see at certain times for a certain reason that you refused to tell me?” Helen asked.

“Yeah, that one. Uh well you see…he’s a merman,” Derek finally said, taking great joy in watching Helen convulse, as she tried not to spit her coffee everywhere. It wasn’t often that he surprised her.

“Are, are you serious?” Helen asked, while coughing a bit.

“Yep,” Derek replied

“Well shit,” was her response

“Pretty much,” Derek said, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Wha, how, whe,” Derek watched her as she started saying a word before cutting herself off. He watched as she started piece things together, filling in the blanks on her own. She was always good at that.

“Ok. So what do you need my help for? Unless…”She trailed off again, giving him a calculating and inquisitive look. It didn’t take long for Derek to cave and tell her everything.

“So, to prove I’m serious, I want to go talk to him. On his turf.” Derek finished.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up lover boy. Are you saying you want me to run you into a merman?” Helen asked, looking surprised. That was twice in one night that Derek got her, that’s probably a new record.

“Or something to that effect...” Derek said.

“Are you serious? Der, even if I could, and I’m not sure I could, I don’t have any base ideas or spells for that, not taking…”

“I do,” Derek said, cutting her off.

“You do...” She repeat, disbelief heavy in her voice.

“Here,” Derek said before reaching down and pulling a book out of his bag and giving it to her. He watched her eyes grow wide as she read the cover and, really, he was on a roll today.

“Oh wow” She whispered before gently picking up the book. After a few minutes of her caressing and whispering sweet nothings to the book, and, really, that was a little creepy to watch... it was a book, she finally refocused on him.

“Ok, say I do this, and I am still not saying that yet, I am not convinced yet, and it works. How are you going to find him? It’s not like you’re searching a pond or something” She pointed out, but Derek was prepared for that.

“I’m going to follow this,” Derek said before revealing the scale Stiles had given him all those years ago.

“Is that...?” Helen started to ask with something close to awe in her voice and, really, Derek was starting to worry that he was dealing with a pod person or something.

“A scale from his tail. He uses it to find me when I call. I figure I can use it to find him,” Derek told her. When he looked up, she was giving him an odd look he couldn’t describe.

“Is that all he told you the scale was for?” she asked

“Yes” Derek answered hesitantly, a bit confused by her question. She just nodded before gently tapping the scale.

“Ok. First, you need to put that away. Freely given mermaid scales hold very powerful magic. I would warn you to always be careful, but I feel you already are. Second, you need to finish your coffee, it’s time we go” she said with a smirk before downing her own coffee and getting up.

“Where are we going?” Derek asked and her followed her example.

“Back to my place. We need to figure out how to transform you and I feel we have very little time” she told him with a smirk. Derek couldn’t fight the smile spreading across his face, even as he rolled his eyes. Why she always felt the need to be so dramatic was beyond him.

“I changed my mind. I’m turning you in to gain the favor of your family so I can have access to their library” Helen’s yell greeted him as he walk in her front door after running around the entire town getting supplies. Derek had told her how his family didn’t know. She hadn’t been very supportive of his choice, but she had seemed to understand.

“Oh no, whatever will I do?” Derek asked in complete deadpan and with a roll of his eyes.

“Here, will this bribe you back to my side?” He asked as he placed a carryout bag in front of her.

“I accept your bribery” She informed him with a nod after looking through the bag. Derek just rolled his eyes and took out his own meal. They ate in silence with Helen flipping through the book he brought her and sometimes writing something down and Derek, glaring at Helen, demanding she talk.

“You, are unbelievably lucky” she started, after putting her container down and closing the book.

“Turns out, I can transform you into a merman. But only on a full moon that hangs full on a Friday that falls on the 13th day of a month” she finished, a raised eyebrow daring him to not take her seriously.

“Well then, it’s a good thing that today is Friday the 13 and the full moon is tonight” Derek replied and took great satisfaction in how she deflated a bit and pouted.

“Aren’t you going to ask me why?” She almost whined.

“Nope, don’t care. All I care about is that you can do it,” Derek informed her.

“You are no fun...” she huffed with a pout. Derek just shrugged.

“What do we need to do?” he asked and felt a true sliver of terror race down his spine at the grin she flashed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! Now the real question is, will it work? Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

“Lydia, Goddess of the Sea, most perfect…”

 

“What do you want Stiles?” Lydia snapped sharply, cutting him off.

 

“So cruel! Can’t a friend just stop by to admire the magic advances made by a friend?” Stiles asked with as much innocence as he could muster. Lydia just smirked.

 

“A friend could. A friend could even help.But the crown prince in training? Not enough free time,” Lydia  replied, raising an eyebrow that demanded he get to the point. Stiles sighed.

 

“Well, you see. It’s like... What happened is…”

“Stiles wants to be turned into a human so he can win over the love of his life,” Allison cut in. When Stiles glared, Scott at least had the good graces to pretend to look guilty, Allison not so much.

 

“Explain,” Lydia ordered, her sharp eyes narrowing into a calculating stare.

 

“The long and short of it is, I’ve been going up to the surface where I meet this guy who, hey, turns out to be a werewolf because they are real! And I maybe fell a little bit in love with him. And while meeting him I lost a scale, gave it to him, and all the stories are true, it works,” Stiles briskly informed her resigned.

 

“Interesting, and you want to turn human now because…?” Lydia questioned. Stiles resigned himself to never living this down. Well, if everything went according to plan it wouldn’t matter because he wouldn’t be coming back.

 

“Because, I finally told him how I felt and his reaction was to get all rational and say it would never work because ‘a fish and a bird might love each other, Stiles, but where would they live?’” Stiles mockingly quoted “ So I decided to become a bird and take away all his excuses.”

 

“Hum, you do know that nothing comes without a price, right? Even if I could, and that’s a very big if, I could change you, it will cost you. Is he worth what you’d lose if this works?” Lydia asked.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I want to say yes. I want to believe that in the years I’ve known him, in the years I’ve come to love him, that I can honestly say he is worth it. But who knows, maybe it won’t work out. Maybe the legends are wrong. But, what I do know, is how he makes me feel. How he laughs at my stupid jokes. How he smiles when he sees me. How I can’t stop myself from smiling when I see him. How even thinking about him makes my heart swell. But, most of all, I know that, if I don’t try, I will spend the rest of my life regretting it,” Stiles said, never breaking eye contact with Lydia.

 

“Good,” Lydia said with a nod.

 

“Good? How is not knowing good?” Scott asked in distress.

 

“Because it means that he thought this through. He knows and has weighed the risk and the cost and has come to his conclusion and is committed now. That is key for the spell to work,” Lydia said as she swam over to her shelf, pulling a bottle and book off.   

 

“What?” three voices called out in unison shock.

 

“Oh, sorry, was I not supposed to know?” Lydia asked innocently, though the smug grin gave her away.

 

“How?” Stiles asked.

 

“ Did you really think I wouldn’t notice that cute little spell you’ve been using. You know, the one that helps you slip away so you can go to the surface without alarming anyone? “ Lydia asked haughtily.

 

“Well I was kinda hoping, it is part the point of the spell, you know,” Stiles mumbled, slightly embarrassed to get caught.

 

“Please. Plus there was the scale. You know the legends, I know you know the legends and a gift like that, a BOND like that is a very powerful things. As someone who studies magical and powerful things it was kinda hard to miss. I knew it was only a matter of time until you came looking for help, after all, your boy does have a point, so I started researched ages ago so I could be ready when you came. I also have something that should, theoretically, change him into a merman should you have come asking for that instead.” Lydia informed them.

 

“You, Lydia Martin, are the best, scariest, and most beautifully intelligent mermaid in all seven seas,” Stiles said in awe before twirling her in a hug.

 

“And don’t you forget it,” Lydia said when he let her go.

 

“Wherever did you find all this, though?” Allison asked, looking over the old damaged books.

 

“Turns out Ursula had a sister. A very envious sister, whose lair was not nearly as thoroughly cleaned out and destroyed as Ursula’s. That, plus Prince Eric’s personal journals, which were never destroyed, more just forgotten, gave me a pretty good idea of where to start,” Lydia told them.

 

“So, you mean, those legends are true? Ariel was real?” Scott asked, a huge grin spreading across his face. He always was such a romantic.

 

“Well, unless there was another Ariel married to a prince Eric who magically appeared from nowhere like ‘a gift from the sea’ then….”

 

“Wait,” Stiles said cutting her off and, oh, he was going to pay for that, but this was important.

 

“How did you get your hands on Prince Eric’s personal journey?” Stiles questioned.

 

“Let’s just say you aren’t the only one with friends in high places. Now, we have to act quickly, we don’t have much time till the moon pulls the tide we need for this. Are you ready?” Lydia asked turning to look him dead in the eye.

 

“Yes,” Stiles told her and saw both Scott and Allison nod in agreement.

  
“Good, then there is work to be done and ingredients to get. Let’s not waste any more time with chit chat,” Lydia said as she handed out task. As Stiles took his, he sent a prayer to anyone listening that this really would work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! As always, thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. The semester is mostly over now so you should start getting regular updates from me! Though you can thank my beta for this one!


	6. Chapter 6

“Is it ready yet?” Dere snapped as he paced, the moon pulling from where it hung full and bright almost directly above them.

 

“For the six millionth time NO!” Helen snapped back, continuing to work.

 

“This would be so much easier if you just TOLD your family, but no, we have to go be all Lone Drama Wolf over here. Who needs wards up and cloaking spells….”she muttered to herself as she worked, causing Derek to roll his eyes. Really, she talked about him being dramatic.  

 

“There, that should do it. Now we just need the moon to reach its peak and we can get started,” Helen said as she stood up and carefully backed out of the intricately woven spell circle.

 

“While we wait, let’s go over this one last time. Now, to change you on a scale this big, even temporarily, you have to give up something. You’re giving up your…?” Helen prompted.

 

“Voice,” Derek said then shrugged at the look she shot him.

 

“Because….” she lead making Derek sigh because, of course, she wanted a reason.

 

“Two reasons. One, Stiles is already fluent in ‘Derek-Hale-Eyebrow-ness,’ so I won’t need to talk. Two, Stileswillfinditromanticbecausethat’swhatArielgaveupandhe’sasaplikethat” Derek rushed out in a mumble, ducking his head. Luckily, Helen seemed to understand, if her grin was anything to go by, and didn’t ask him to repeat.

 

“Good. Now, when the moon peaks, you’re going to start here at the outer layer of the circle and follow that strand to the center,” she said as she pointed out the starting point and the path the strand made.

 

The path itself twisted and twined in a way that made it look like a wave just before it crashed. Derek had appreciated the symbolism when Helen had first shown him the sketch, what with the circle in the back looking like the moon and the “path” he had to walk looking like a wave. He would start his walk on the outer layer, or the moon, then leaving it for the strand, or the wave.

 

“Don’t forget: here, here, and here you shed your clothes starting with your shirt, then your pants, and, finally, dropping your drawers. Once you reach the center, I will say the spell and then you roar, giving your payment, ending the transformation, and voila Merman!Derek!” Helen said with a cheeky grin.

 

“Wait,” Derek said, making her grin drop as a thought came to him.

 

“Wait what?! Derek, we don’t have the time for this. Unless you no longer want to…”She started before he cut her off with a head shake.

 

“No, I still want to, it’s just... You said I need to have Stiles’ scale with me the whole time for this, right? How am I supposed to do that without clothes?And what about once I’m under water? Do I hold it the whole time? ” Derek asked, only growing more confused when Helen laughed.

 

“Oh, man, sorry, sorry. I totally forgot to give this to you, hold on,” she got up, before going to her bag and rummaging around.

 

“Here! I made this for you,” She told him as she handed over a...pouch. A pouch on a string. His face must have given him away because she just huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s magic,” She said sarcastically, complete with jazz hands and everything.

“Once you put Stiles’ scale in there and put that pouch on, nothing, NOTHING will be able to remove, cut, or take that pouch off but you. This way you can keep it safe, concealed, and not worry about losing it,” she happily informed him.

 

“I, just, I mean... Thank you Helen,” Derek whispered as he cradled the modest cloth to him, before pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

 

“Thank me after it works,” she teased. Derek ignored the gleam of tears in her eyes.

 

Suddenly, the air shifted, almost charged. Pulling back, they both looked over to see the moon had reached its peak. The circle itself was now glowing and the tide had risen high enough that the waves were stopping just short of their area. Probably because Helen had some sort of ward up.

 

“And that’s our cue. Show time Derek. Last chance to back out,” she said as she walked to her station where she would be performing the spell.

 

“Not a chance. Let’s do this,” Derek said as he gently slid Stiles’ scale into the pouch and put it on, tucking it under his shirt. Taking a deep breath, Derek stepped onto the starting point and started to walk.

 

It was intense. The pull of the Moon went from a gentle pull to a commanding force, almost stopping him in his tracks. The magic shocked his system, he could feel it jolting and coursing through him.  When he had made it halfway around the outer layer he paused and reached back, gripping his shirt by the collar as he tugged it off and let it fall into its spot. The first stripping of clothing was to symbolize the shedding of his past self and past life for a new one.

 

As soon as the shirt hit the ground, Derek felt a pull at his very center. It felt like something being pulled loose. Gritting his teeth, he kept walking. The second spot was right where the outer layer meet the new path, the strand he was to follow. Derek stopped and reached down, unbuttoning his jeans and carefully stepping out of them so as not to mess up the lines before dropping them into their spot. The second stripping of clothing was to symbolize the shedding of his wolf for a tail.

 

This one, this one brought agony. He had known it would, but nothing could have prepare him for the loss he felt. His felt his powers slowly being pulled from him with every new step he took. He felt the moon tugging, begging him to come back even as he pressed on. When he reached the crest of the wave, the final spot, the last spot before he plunged he quickly dropped his drawers before dropping them in their spot. This, the final stripping, symbolized the shedding of the element Earth for the new element Water.

 

This one almost brought relief. The agony was gone, but only to be replaced with a sense of nothing. He was no longer of the earth, but neither had he joined the water leaving him floating, lost. Derek took the plunge, following the strand to its final end in the center.

 

Helen’s voice washed over him. Ancient words chanted as his body started to rearrange itself. The pain suddenly flared up again, sudden and two-fold as before. Derek dropped to his hands and knees in its wake. He had to wait. Wait for Helen to finish. Derek grabbed the last anchor he still had, Stiles’ scale which was glowing and felt warm, even through the pouch. Like a warm hug or a sweet promise it calmed him enough that he was able to focus on the changes happening. He could feel how his legs slowly morphed together and then changed into something else completely. Feel his nerve endings die, shift, change, and regrow. Changing how the sand felt under him, how the wind felt rushing over him.

 

It was overwhelming and bizarre and it hurt, but it was working. Helen’s rhythmic chant faded just as the last scale seemed to slide into place and Derek roared.  

 

When Derek woke, he was half submerged in water with his head cushioned on Helen’s lap.

 

Derek blinked, making Helen give a small laugh.

 

“Oh, thank God. I thought I killed you,” she said as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

 

Derek eyes went wide as he looked in awe, taking in his new features.

 

“It worked,” she confirmed. They sat in silence for a moment. Not quite sure where to go from here. That is, until Derek reached for Stiles’ scale and felt a tug at his very core.

 

Derek delighted that he had his own personal compass to Stiles, started holding pointing widely between the scale and the general area it pulled him in.  Helen laughed again.

 

“This is hilarious. I wish I had brought a camera, honestly. Would you like to go deeper in?”  She asked, still laughing.

 

Derek nodded, pointing to the deeper water while glaring at her.

 

“Not so fast there. Take this first,” Helen said as she grabbed a satchel.

“Just some underwater-friendly food and a few magical surprises to help with the journey. I was able to place protection on this but, unlike the pouch, it can be taken or fall off so be careful,” She warned and Derek was overwhelmed with gratitude.

 

Derek clutched it close to him, hoping his face showed just how grateful he was. It must have because she gave him a lopsided smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just promise to visit, ok? Like once a year or something. If your boy could do it almost once a week, I think you can manage once a year,” She said, even as she placed her hands under his arms and started pulling them deeper into the ocean.

 

Once they were far enough that Derek could swim, he turned around and pulled Helen into a tight hug. It took awhile before they pulled apart.

  
“Go. Find your true love. Send a postcard,” She said, giving him a gentle shove. With only one look back, Derek dove and took off. He had a merman to go find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Derek, the things we do for love. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Remember, my delightful nose grinder...uh beta deserves all the thanks and points!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning before this chapter, this ends with a cliff hanger. Now I should* be posting the next chapter this soon but just a heads up!

The first time a rainbow fish stopped and tried to talk with him, Derek almost wolfed out. Before remembering that he could no longer wolf out. It really was disconcerting how much could change in just one day.

 

Derek still felt the pull of the moon, but it was less about the moon and more about the way it pulled the tide. His eyesight was still superior, it might even be better than before, and he had no problems seeing no matter how far he swam. And he was pretty far down by now. It was also amazing how powerful his tail was. It cut through currents and, if he wasn’t careful, shot him forward so fast he lost his direction.

 

Through everything though, the gentle tug had stayed constant and comforting. Guiding him closer and closer to Stiles.

 

Derek still wasn’t sure what exactly he would do when he finally got to Stiles. He was hoping that his appearance would be enough to make Stiles happy and forgive him enough to help him learn some way to communicate so he could actually apologize.

 

But should he stop somewhere and get….flowers? A seashell? Something? What does one get as an apology gift 40,000 leagues under the sea?  

What looked like a shimmering wave caught his attention. There, filling the plateau before the  next drop, were fields and fields of stunning flowers. They all had petals mostly so clear they were see-through, but the tips, the tips were striking. The tips, were all different colors but all were vibrant and gave off this energy. An energy he had come to associate with Stiles. Especially the deep indigo one.

 

A bouquet of those would be the perfect apology gift.

 

Cautiously, Derek made his way to the field. The flowers, plants?, swayed with the slight current making them almost glow. Derek did a quick look around. There didn’t seem to be anyone near by. No fence, or stand so they were probably just some kind of wild patch. Still. Derek didn’t really want to linger.

 

Quickly, he picked mostly indigo ones and added a few red and purple ones. In the end, it almost looked like Derek was holding living, moving fire. Grinning almost madly, Derek started to carefully make his way out of the fields, he was sure Stiles would love these.  

 

His moment was ruined when a harsh sharp tug rocked through his whole body. It was so sudden and sharp Derek almost dropped his new bouquet. The warm steady pull that had been leading him towards Stiles was suddenly giving him a harsh tug up, back towards the surface.

 

“Hey, you! What are you doing?” an angry voice called out, making Derek turn on the spot. He saw two armed merpeople swimming fast towards him.  

 

‘Shit’ Derek couldn’t help but think as he slowly raised his hands in what he hoped was a nonthreatening move.

 

“I asked you a question! What are you doing in the royal family’s garden?” The guard, she had to be a guard, demanded. Derek’s eyes went wide. Of course he managed to find the ROYAL FAMILIES GARDEN and steal from it. Crap, how was he supposed to explain that he couldn’t talk.

 

Frantically, Derek shook his head and extend the arm with the flowers towards them while his other came up to his throat hoping they would get that he couldn’t talk.

 

“You can’t talk can you?” the mermaid guard asked, looking and sounding slightly amused.

 

“Darcy,” the merman guard warned. Against what, Derek had no idea.

 

“Evan, look at him! He looks terrified,” Darcy pointed out.

 

“Yes. At getting caught,” Evan snipped out.

 

“Hand over the flowers kid,” Darcy said her hand held out for them. Derek was only too happy to give them back.

 

“Also the satchel and pouch,” Evan said, also holding his hand out waiting. At Darcy’s look he continued,  “I just want to check that he didn’t hide any away,” Evan defended.

 

The satchel Derek relinquished without a problem for Evan to hold. But, when he still kept his hand out obviously waiting for the pouch, Derek shook his head. He couldn’t, that was his only link to Stiles and it felt personal. Not something he should be showing off or letting others casually look at.     

 

“Come on kid. Just let us look then you can be on your way,” Darcy said but Derek just shook his head harder and clutch the pouch closer. The guards shared a puzzled look before Darcy sighed.

 

“Then it looks like I’m gonna have to take you to holding until we can sort this out,” she said as she pulled out something that looked vaguely like cuffs. Not even here a day and already arrested. Laura would be beside herself.

 

Darcy paused for just a moment as she swam around him. Like she was giving him a chance to change his mind. Derek just moved his hand behind him for her to cuff.

 

As the guards swam him over the drop, Derek caught his first glance at Stiles’ home and it was stunning. It was vibrant, bright, and just alive. At least, the glimpse Derek saw before he was marched indoors was he thought bitterly.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“So, what we gotta do here? Elaborate ceremony?  Wait for the perfect position of something? Mystical ancient chants? Sacrif….”

 

“Stiles if you don’t shut up I will stab you” Lydia warned from where she was mixing things into her huge cauldron.  

 

“I just want to know how I can help!” Stiles defended, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

 

“You already did by getting those indigo flowers from the royal garden and the other things I needed. Now, go bother Scott with your nervous energy. I need to concentrate,” Lydia snapped, before muttering a few words over the cauldron, making it change color.

 

“I’m not nervous,” Stiles mumbled as he swam and sat with Scott.

 

“It’s ok to be nervous, Stiles. I mean, I almost tied my tail in a knot when I tried to ask Allison out and we are both merpeople!” Scott tried to comfort, throwing an arm around Stiles to give him a side hug.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I might be a little teeny tiny bit nervous,” Stiles admitted, leaning into the hug.  

 

“Love is a big thing Stiles! It’s ok to be more than…” Allison started before they were cut off by a loud bang and Lydia joining them.

 

“If you’re all ready,” Lydia said with a raised eyebrow. Behind her, floating above the cauldron, was a huge indigo bubble. Actually, on closer inspection, it was one huge indigo bubble with three smaller clear bubbles attached to its outside.

 

“No…” Stiles whimpered even as they all swam over. Scott and Allison gave him a worried look while Lydia just looked smug.

 

“Oh yes,” She said gleefully.

 

“Uh, for those of us not practiced in the art of magic, what is that?” Allison asked.

 

“A bubble cannon,” Stiles told her mournfully.

 

“A modified bubble cannon,” Lydia corrected.

 

“Which means?” Scott asked distrust clear in his voice. Lydia sighed.

 

“A normal bubble cannon is a way to quickly get to the surface without injury or using any physical energy. My modified one, however, will do so much more. The middle indigo one will be where Stiles will go. The indigo color is the color the transformation spell decided to take. So while we safely and quickly shoot up towards the surface, Stiles will be transforming so when he is finally human we will be at the surface with that nice little thing called ‘air’ that humans need” Lydia informed them, looking correctly smug with herself.

 

“We?” Stiles asked.

 

“What you thought we were going to send you up there all by yourself? No, we will be coming with you. Not only to make sure you are safe while you wait for Derek to come get you, but also to make sure you get to the surface safely. Nothing should be able to damage the bubble, but I like to make sure. Ours are attached so we will travel as one bubble and, obviously, ours won’t turn us human,” Lydia said dryly.

 

“That’s it?” Scott asked, still looking doubtful.

 

“Scott, we are merpeople. We are one of the most magical beings left and we are constantly surrounded by magic plants, gems, and items. We do not lack the power needed for this, just the instructions. However, like all things this is a trade. Stiles will be giving something up for his new human statues. Which he knew and is the last thing I need to add before we go,” Lydia said giving Stiles a look.

“My sight. I was on the drop off about it, but I need my voice because, me, and if you guys are going to be there, it really won't be necessary,” Stiles said with a shrug. Lydia nodded, before muttering a few more words and picking up a seashell nearby.

 

“Now, all we have to do is take our spots and I’ll throw this in the cauldron. I already have it set to the alcove you visit when you see your boy. If we are all set, I’m going to grab the clothes I got for Stiles so he doesn’t make a complete embarrassment of himself and we can go, ” Lydia said as she gently placed the shell down and swam towards one of her alcoves.

 

“Stiles!” a voice roared and the very walls of Lydia’s cave shook with it.

 

“Oh, shit!” Stiles cried, just as his father, along with a few guards, trident’s beard, really, dad, started coming into view.

 

“What’s your Father doing here?” Scott asked as he placed himself in front of Stiles.

 

“I’m guessing he found my letter a bit faster than I thought he would. Cover me!” Stiles rushed out as he dove for the shell.

 

“Cover you?”

“Stiles what are…”

“What do you children think you are doing?! Do….”      

“Stiles, NO!”

 

“Sorry guys, remember me! I promise I’ll write!” Stiles yelled as he swam into his bubble and threw the shell into the cauldron. There was another bang, yelling, take off, and then darkness.

 

Stiles broke water sputtering and gasping, as he fought to get to land. Once his feet, his feet!, hit dry sand, Stiles collapsed in the darkness. He couldn’t see anything. He had no idea if he even was at his outcove.

  
“Derek!” Stiles yelled as loud as he could into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank RickyColucci8990 for the two updates in one day! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!
> 
> Thanks goes to my sneaky manipulative beta!
> 
> *Should because real life happens but short of a blizzard I should be good.


	8. Chapter 8

“Bring. Him. Back. Now.” King Stilinski calmly ordered, glaring down at the three remaining teens.

 

“I can’t. You know that was a one way trip. Stiles made his choice,” Lydia calmly replied, looking him the eye.

“Uh, King Stilinski,” Scott meekly said, drawing him away from the stare-down he was having with Lydia. He merely raised his eyebrow in response when he looked at Scott.

 

“It’s true love,” Scott said, all hopeful and soft, eye wide with romance and innocence. King Stilinski slumped with a sigh and ran his hand over his face. Honestly, he always knew these kids would be the death of him, especially Stiles.

 

“You three are in so much trouble, “ he told them, giving them his best disapproving look. He must be improving, even Lydia flushed with a spark of guilt before rolling her eyes.

 

“Sir…” Scott started.

 

“Oh no don’t you ‘Sir’ me, young man. You’ll be lucky if I don’t tell your mother about this litt….”

 

“Tell me what?” Melissa asked as she swam up to the group, a small amused smile on her face when all four turned to her, faces full of surprise.

 

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Scott asked, just as King Stilinski questioned,

 

“Melissa, what are you doing here?”

 

“While I was waiting for you to come back with everyone, two guards showed up looking for you. Since I knew where you went, I told them I would pass the message on and left, thinking I would meet you guys half way coming back, Though apparently….” Melissa started informing them before Scott cut her off.

 

“Wait, why were you at the palace? I thought you went in for an extra shift at the hospital?” Scott asked, causing both Melissa and the King to blush.

 

“You didn’t tell them?” Melissa asked King Stilinski.

 

“I got side tracked by this,” King Stilinski said as he handed her the crumpled letter.

 

“Wait, tell us what?” Scott asked, drawing the King’s attention back to himself. King Stilinski sighed.

 

“I was looking for you two to tell you that Melissa and I have been dating and we would like to make it a little more serious. But then I found the letter in Stiles’ room instead of you two. So I told Melissa I had to go pick you two up from Lydia’s before leaving, hoping to get here in time to stop this,” King Stilinski told him.

 

“You two are dating? Finally! Oh man, Stiles’ is gonna be so mad he missed this!” Scott said in glee.

 

“Stiles is going to be mad with the grounding you both shall be receiving once you tell me where he went so I can fetch him and drag him back by the tail,” King Stilinski informed him with a renewed glare.

 

“John, did you read this?” Melissa asked drawing everyone’s attention to her. No one got away with calling King Stilinski, ‘John’ in public. No one but Melissa it would seem.

 

“Of course I did. It said ‘I’m leaving for a boy. Sorry. Love you. Bye’ like that was an acceptable way to handle this whole thing,” King Stilinski gritted out , arms crossed in annoyance, anger and maybe just a touch of fear. Melissa leveled him a look.

 

“So you didn’t actually read it all the way through?” She asked, judgement clear in her raised eyebrow.

 

“What more could it possible say?” King Stilinski asked defensively, crossing his arms across his chest. 

 

“John, Stiles gave him a scale from his tail. And that ‘boy’ has kept it safe and by him all these years. Maybe you should reread this,” Melissa said softly as she swam up and placed a gentle, comforting hand on the king’s shoulder.

 

“I…” he started to say, before Allison of all merpeople cut him off.

 

“I hate to break this up, especially because you seem to be on our side, but didn’t you come because guards were looking for the King?” Allison meekly asked.

 

“Right, though it might be able to wait. It seems a traveling merman was found picking flowers from the Royal garden and, while he seemed harmless and gave them back, he refused to let them check the pouch around his neck. They’re not sure how to handle him since he seems harmless enough, but he can’t talk to explain and he was stealing powerful magic flowers. They are looking for guidance on how to proceed,” Melissa informed them. The king let out a weary sigh before rolling his eyes towards the surface.

 

“Of course. Let’s go get our mystery merman sorted out. I would hate to cause an intersea problem because we detained the wrong merman and at least I know how to handle that. You three will come with us back to the palace. After I get this sorted out, you will tell me EVERYTHING, and I will decide what to do next, based on that,” King Stilinski said, staring each of them down until they nodded. Then he turned and lead them back towards the palace.

 

‘It’s gonna be a long day,’ the king couldn’t help thinking.    

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The first howl came shortly after Helen saw Derek off. The next pierced the night before she made it to the car. The third sent a chill down her spine and made her fumble her keys.

 

That was the howl of an Alpha, an angry, scared alpha, looking for one of its own and getting silence in response. That was the sound of an Alpha looking through it’s bonds and finding one missing. The silent night was soon filled with howls and even snarls.

 

The pack was on the move. She could hear how angry confused and worried they were at finding one of of their own missing.The hunt was on and Helen needed to be safely behind her wards about 10 minutes ago.  

 

Peeling out, Helen speed home, ignoring almost every traffic law and sending a quick thanks that there weren’t any cops out.  

  
“What the hell did your note say, you idiot?” Helen muttered to herself as the howls increased. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Intermission!
> 
> Sorry no Derek or Stiles but background info! Hope you still enjoyed it and thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

“We’ve sent for King Stilinski, so don’t worry. We’ll get this sorted out soon. Of course, you could save us all the hassle and just show us what’s in the pouch,” Darcy told him as she came swimming back into view. 

Derek just gave her a glare and a sharp ‘no’ with his head, causing her to sigh. 

“Suit yourself. We’ve also sent for a translator. Hopefully they will know the language you’re signing. Don’t want you to feel like you don’t have a say,” She informed him, making him roll his eyes. 

It seemed that, while Stiles had been right about everyone speaking english, no one signed in english. Though Darcy gave it a good go and some of the things she signed had almost seemed familiar, they couldn’t find one that lined up enough to actually communicate. What had just left Derek in an even worse mood. 

The longer he was held here waiting, the longer it would take to find Stiles and apologize, the more time Stiles had to decide Derek had been right and that this, whatever they had, wasn’t worth the hassle. 

As the scale’s magic gave another tug upward, an even more terrifying thought came to mind. What if Stiles had already gone back up to talk with him only for Derek to be unable to answer because he was stuck here? What if Stiles took his absence to mean Derek never wanted to speak with or see him again? 

At that point, would Stiles even want to talk with him?

Thankfully Derek’s thoughts were cut off before they could grow any darker by Evan’s return. 

“The King has returned and is waiting in the throne room for him,” Evan informed Darcy. 

“Is the translator with the King?” Darcy asked as she opened the door and led Derek out.

“No, but Lydia is and if she can’t understand him…”Evan started to say, picking up Derek’s satchel on the way out.

“No one can,” Darcy finished for him, sharing a grin before leading Derek to the throne room. 

‘Lydia? Why did that name sound so familiar?’ Derek pondered. He didn’t think he knew a Lydia, unless, yes! Stiles was always going on about his friend and competition in the magic field. 

She could lead him straight to Stiles! That’s is if he could get her to just understand. If nothing else she would be able to back him when he did finally meet up with Stiles about getting freakin arrested trying to pick him apology flowers.

Derek was pulled from his musings as they all came to a stop in front of two imposingly big doors. 

“Before we take you in, I need you to answer a yes or no question. Just nod if they answer is yes. Shake if no. Understand?” Darcy asked as she pulled out a key. 

Derek just raised an unimpressed eyebrow in response. However, when Darcy just meet that with a raised eyebrow of her own, Derek sighed and gave a quick nod, making Darcy grin.

“Good. Now if I remove these,” Darcy started to say as she picked up the cuff like items binding Derek’s wrist, “do you promise to behave?”

“Darcy!” Evan exclaimed in a hiss making her roll her eyes. 

“Evan,” Darcy mocked back, “He has proven to be very compliant, he needs his hands to even attempt to communicate, and we are going into a room filled with fighters. I think as long as we have his word we need not fear anything drastic happening,”

Evan glared, but said nothing against her points. 

“So, do you promise to behave and not do anything stupid if I take these off?” Darcy asked Derek again. Derek made sure to meet her eyes before nodding his agreement and lifting his hands. 

“Good. Now it’s show time” Darcy grinned as she first unlocked his restraints then turned and gave a swift push to the area right in the center of the two doors.

Slowly, the doors swung open revealing the throne room. Derek was in awe at the sight that greeted him. Towering pillars, intricately carved and covered in equal amounts of gems and plants, lead to a truly imposing throne which towered above the room giving the king an uninterrupted view of everything.  Hollowed shells that gave off light floated above their heads letting their light reach every nook of the room. 

There was far too much to take in, especially since he was being taken to the King at a rather fast pace, but that didn’t stop Derek from momentarily being distracted. Distracted enough that, though he could have seen the King as soon as he entered, he didn’t until they were right in front of him.

The first thing Derek noticed about the King was that he shared an uncomfortable resemblance with Stiles. However, before those implications could sink in, Derek noticed that the King was not alone. There was a group of three off to his left and right in front, talking to the King with her back to him was…

“Ariel?,” Derek exclaimed. Or tried too. All that really happened is a bunch of bubbles came out and his sudden move forward had the guards back on well guard. 

It did however, succeed in getting that familiar faced redhead, to turn around. As soon as she saw him, her eyes grew wide in recognition and Derek knew that somehow, this mermaid was Helen’s friend Ariel. The same friend who was the reason Derek even knew sign language seeing how, when they were first introduced, she had been in a wheelchair and supposedly deaf. 

“Derek?” Ariel questioned, her brows furring in confusion as she swam down to him. 

“It is you. What are you doing down here?” Derek signed, this new curve ball derailing his carefully thought out plans. 

“Long story and irrelevant... What are you doing here! How are you here? Wait, what were you arrested for!?” Ariel signed back, falling right in with Derek. Derek couldn’t help but flinch in embarrassment. 

“Helen changed me, and I didn’t know there was anything special about those flowers. I even gave them back! But listen…” Derek’s explanation was cut off as the King finally spoke. 

“Lydia, do you know this merman?” the King asked and wait…

“Lydia?” Derek questioned. 

“Like I said long story. Hold on,” Lydia signed to him before turning to face the King, “I sort of know him. He is definitely not from around here. He says he didn’t know the flowers were someone’s property and he is very sorry he took them. He says he gave them back,” Lydia informed the room. 

“He did give them back, but we couldn’t be sure he hadn’t taken anything else without checking. Which is why we went looking in this,” Evan started to explain as he handed the satchel over to the King, “And asked to look at the pouch. He refused to let us see the pouch around his neck which did not lead me to trust him,” Evan finished. 

“There doesn’t appear to be anything in the satchel that was stolen. Just a few odd items,” The King said as he careful pulled out everything Helen had given him for the trip. Derek kept a sharp eye on the rose clamshell. Helen had told him that if everything should fail that would be how he could get in touch with her.  

“Lydia if you could ask him just to show us what’s inside his pouch we can clear this up and send him back on his way,” The King said. 

Ariel...Lydia apparently,  just raised an eyebrow at Derek, she knew he could understand her. Still, even to Ar...Lydia, Derek couldn’t bring himself to reveal what was in the pouch, and so he shook his head at the request. 

“Derek, come on what could possible be….” Lydia started before trailing off and giving him a sharp look. It was almost the exact same look Helen had given him when he had told her about the scale. 

“Oh my Trydent. You’re here for Stiles, you’re Stiles’,” Lydia started to say as realization flooded her face. 

“What? What business does he have with my son?” The King demanded cutting her off and wait..

 “Son? Stiles is the prince?!” Derek hastily signed. 

Then the most haunting thing that has ever happened or ever would happen in Derek’s life came to pass. Lydia laughed. 

Not a happy joyful one. One no. But one of dark humor, disbelief, and a touch of hysteria.

“You morons are perfect for each other,” Lydia said when she finally got herself under control. 

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked, now far past the point of confusion. 

“Derek, Stiles just went to the surfice to go to you. As a human,” Lydia informed him. 

  
“WHAT!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahahahahah I live! Maybe...we will see. Anyone I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and hopefully there will be another out for you darlings very soon! As always thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me!


	10. Chapter 10

The howls were getting more and more desperate with every passing second.

“I really hope things work out for you down there my friend because it might be some times before you can show your face up here again,” Helen muttered as she drove up her driveway. 

Safety at last. And she didn’t plan to leave for the next month, at least. 

“My, weren’t we in a hurry to get home,” a voice drawled, making Helen jump. 

“Mr, Mr. Hale! What a pleasant surprise,” Helen managed to get out, trying to keep her voice pleasant. From behind Mr. Hale, she saw Deaton and Mark, one of Derek’s human brothers, step out of the shadowy corners of her porch. 

Well, fuck. 

“Helen, you know I usually love your around the bush way of talking, but tonight I’m going to need you to cut to the chase. What. Did you. Do. to Derek,” Mr. Hale...asked, demanded, threatened. It sounded like a threat. She really should have warded her car. 

“ I don’t...” Helen started to say before Mr. Hale’s weary head shake cut her off. 

“My son is missing Helen. My son left a note that basically said, ‘goodbye forever’ and then simply disappeared. Not only did he disappear, but his ties to the pack, to his family, to us, vanished. My wife can no longer feel him and every. Single. Member. Of this family felt it as his bond cut away,” Mr. Hale whispered as he advanced, his voice and eyes filled with fear.

“Now, to do something like that, he would need the help of someone with magic. As he obviously didn’t get anyone in the pack to help and I didn’t help, that only leaves one other magic user in town, ” Deaton picked up as he walked down the steps towards her. 

“And seeing how when we got here the house has been warded to hell and back. I really don’t think we are wrong,” Mark commented from where he was leaning on one of her posts.

“Well, there’s really nothing I can say is there?” Helen asked, still trying to find some way out of here. She really should have just fled the state. 

“You can tell me what you did,” Mr. Hale said. 

“And how you did it so I can undo this mess,” Deaton added on. Helen let out a nervous chuckle.

“So uh, funny story. Wait, first I want to preface this that I only did what Derek asked me to do and, while I admit I still do agree with what he did, he might have been able to handle it a bit better than this. As for undoing, there is no undoing this. Not without Derek anyway,” Helen informed them watching the huge range of emotions flying across all three of their faces. 

“So tell us where Derek is and we will undo it,” Mark bit out. 

“Look, I really should just tell everyone in one go. Way less stressful that way. So, let’s just wait till tomorrow when everyone's calmed down and I can tell you all over brunch,” Helen tried to cheerfully suggest. 

“Or, I can take you to where Talia has gathered everyone and you can tell us there,” freaking Peter Hale said as he seemingly materialized from the shadows. 

“What are you doing here?” Mark asked, confusion clear on his face. 

“Talia wants everyone to meet her now. She found a stranger that has an unsettling smell and she wants the whole pack there before she engages them. I was sent to round up the stragglers,” Peter informed them.      

“Your thoughts?” Peter sarcastically asked her. Resigning herself to an early and shallow grave, Helen meet his mocking gaze.

“Lead the way,” She said. 

*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alright so the whole yelling into the darkness idea? Not a very bright one. Especially considering the fact that he was all alone, newly blind, and had no idea if Derek's family was friendly to other species. 

At least, Stiles hopped that those terrifying howls were Derek's family and not say actual wolfs. Because really that would just be icing on the cake. 

The frankly nightmare inducing howls suddenly stopped, leaving almost deafening silence in their wake. 

"Just when I thought I couldn't be more terrified, I'm proven wrong," Stiles muttered to himself as he scrunched, trying to get as small as possible hopefully behind the huge outcove and not in front of it. 

"Derek listen" Stiles’ started to whisper  "if you can hear me which I know you can because you've only spent the last how many years gloating about your superior hearing. I would really appreciate it if you could you know let me know? Hopefully in a way that doesn't scared the life out of me. That, that would be much appreciated by the way. And if you wouldn't mind maybe we could talk things out before getting the family involv....

"So you're Derek's boy," a voice said directly in front of him and holy shit he thought Derek was silent he had nothing on this person. 

"Please don't eat me!" Stiles instinctively pleaded as he through his hands up. 

"I...won't" the voice responded sounding, confused? bemused? irritated? Stiles had no idea but that probably wasn't a good first impression and if this voice was part of Derek's family, Stiles should just head home now. 

"Oh jeez sorry. That, that was probably rude. I just, you scared me and I can't even tell where I am or who you are, not that that is an excuse. Not that I'm trying to make an excuse because being rude is inexcusable and I really am sorry. For you know implying you would eat another intelligent being. I promise it had nothing to do with you being werewolves. That really is my honest first instinct reaction. Uh assuming you are a werewolf. You know assuming you are part of Derek's family. Because if you not this is super awkward and I promise I'm not crazy. Maybe a teensy bit in shock but not crazy! I swear! And really you can jump in anytime because I will just keep going otherwise and...."

"I accept your apology cub now breath," the voice ordered. Well it sounded like an order but also oddly soothing, like he didn't have to worry and could definitely trust this voice. It was a good voice, a protective voice. Reminded him of his father who was mostly likely going to kill him if they ever saw each other again and, and Stiles took a deep breath. 

"That's it, good. Now let's start over. Maybe ease into twenty questions. My name is Talia Hale," the voice, Talia introduced. 

"Oh thank trydent a Hale. I mean my name is Stiles. It is a pleasure to meet you. Even under such weird circumstances. And wait did you just say Talia? Not not TALIA talia, as in..."

"Derek's mother and Alpha of the hale pack? Sorry yes she kinda is," a new voice teased from somewhere behind them. Mostly likely closer to the shore line. 

"Laura please," Talia chided. 

"Oh wow ok so Hi. This, is probably the worst way in the history of ever to meet the you but Hi, I'm Stiles" Stiles fumbled out as he thrust his hand forward in what he hoped was her direction. 

"It is definitely the most interesting way I have ever meet one of my cubs romantic interest. But I wouldn't call it the worse. Not yet anyway," Talia said as she took his hand in a very firm handshake. 

"Not yet?" Stiles questioned. He so did not like the sound of that. 

"Well you see. I must admit I am slightly confused why it is I am meeting you right now. So I am going to give you a chance to tell me your side of the story and we will go from there," Talia informed him though Stiles could have swore there was a threat in there. Which ok, given how Derek how acted and depending on what he had decided to tell his family, he could very well be talking to a mothers was child heart he broke so a very well hidden threat was not out of place. Frankly it was probably long overdue at this point. 

"Ok that, that seems fair. I can explain. So we might have had a fight. A maybe fight where Derek asked if neither of us was going to move and leave their family how could we be together? Which, ok it was a fair question. A fair point, though he really didn't have leave the way he did and then just ignore me and send his mother to talk with me," Stiles started, raising he voice for the last bit so Derek understood just how dramatic he was being. "Anyway. So valid observation. Well, I uh I decided I wasn't going to let a little misunderstanding end us you know. So in maybe a teensy bit of a dramatic fashion I decided to show Derek just how serious my feels are for him. Just how serious I am about us. Which is why you fund me up here blind and looking for him." 

"You're saying that you've come here looking to talk with Derek?" Talia asked and there was confusion in her voice. 

"Yes," Stiles drew the word out unsure what in his explanation confused her. 

"Stiles, are you sure that's the whole truthful story?" Talia asked him in a very controlled voice. 

"Yes. I swear! Why?" Stiles asked back feeling like he missed something. 

"Because Derek left a note saying he was leaving us to be with you," Talia informed him. 

"WHAT?!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you serious right now? No, no you can't be. There must be a mistake. He couldn't have, I mean, I did but…. and if he... and I...." Stiles cut his own rambling off with a bark of laughter. A bark that then went on, sending him into hysteria. Because this situation was freakin hilarious. 

"Oh my Trident," Stiles wheezed out between fits of laughter.

"Stiles?" 

And Stiles had officially lost his mind. Because he knew that voice. He knew that voice and therefore there was no way he could be hearing it here. 

"You know him?" he heard Talia question. 

"Yes, it's a very long story. Stiles, what are you doing here? Why... you have feet. Why do you have feet?" his hallucination asked him.  

"Does, does he normally not have feet?" Laura asked. 

"This is not real. There is no way you could be here if this was real," Stiles said, finally getting his laughter under control. 

"Actually," the voice started to say.

"Nope, no, no, nope. No," Stiles cut the voice off.

"Helen, would you like to explain what, exactly, is going on here? Including what you did to my son," Talia demanded. 

"Wait, you did something to Derek?" Stiles asked.

"You know Derek? How do you... oh... oh, no. The scale. It was your scale," Helen said as realization dawned on her. 

"Yes, yes it is, was, is," Stiles confirmed. 

"Omg, and I...well, shit," Helen cursed

"My patience is thinning," Talia warned. That was clearly a warning tone 

"Sorry, sorry I really am. I promise I will explain. But I need to call Derek. Because he is definitely freaking out right now," Helen said as she fumbled to pull something out. 

"And you're going to reach him with, what? A pretty seashell?" a new voice judged from the shore and, dear trident, how many people were here exactly? 

"I am never going to live this down," Stiles whimpered, causing a hand to pat his head. 

"No, you two really aren't," Helen confirmed, "Also, it's a magic seashell. Come on Peter. I just gotta..." she muttered. 

"Boy's are idiots," the ever lovely and, in this case, very confusing voice of Lydia announced. 

"Ye,s they are. But, in all fairness, I don't think we can call ourselves geniuses on this one," Helen said in response. 

"Lydia?" Stiles called out. 

"Stiles? Are you alright?" and that was Dad's worried voice coming through. Great, everyone was involved. 

"I thought you said you were calling Derek?" Laura cut in, confusion very clear in her voice. 

"King Stilinski, if you wouldn't mind just turning the bubble," Lydia was gently instructing. 

"Derek, oh thank the moon. Are you ok?" Talia asked, relief clear in her voice. 

"Why can't you talk? What, is that a tail?" Talia exclaimed. 

"You didn't always have a tail?" King Stilinski asked, opening the flood gates. Suddenly everyone was shouting on top of eachother.  

"Wait, did they say King?"

"You used to be able to talk?"

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

"Why isn't Stiles wearing the pants we packed?"

"Does that make you royalty?"

"Where exactly are you from?"

"Would everyone please shut up!" Stiles yelled, bringing all the voices to a grinding halt. 

"Alright, obviously there were miscalculations all around. This, this was a very poor plan on everyone's part. Derek," Stiles swallowed as emotions crawled up his throat, "Derek, I did not want to have this conversation in front of both our entire families, but I refuse to have it over a shell. Lydia, I am sure you have another bubble cannon or two primed. Get everyone in those and, while we wait for you all to get here, I will fully explain everything so the Hales can be ready. Ok? Sound like a good plan to everyone?" Stiles asked the group at large. 

"I wouldn't say good, but it is a plan. We will be there soon," Lydia promised and Stiles heard the clink of the seashell being closed. 

"Ok, so... Hi Hale pack and apparently random others. My name is Stiles," he started, to the amusement and chuckles of everyone gathered, "And I am a merman," he finished, the disbelieving silence was deafening before everyone exploded. 

There were lot's of ‘what's’ and ‘bullshit’s’ and ‘are you kidding me's’ thrown around before Helen, bless her wicked, lying heart, cut them off, "He's really telling the truth, which 75% of you can tell."

"I know everyone has questions. Trident knows, I have a few of my own. So how about I start at the beginning and everyone can ask their questions at the end," Stiles started. When no one disagreed Stiles took a deep breath and told them. 

He told them about being stranded and scared and Derek being the one to find him, to help him. He told them how they kept meeting throughout the years. How a childhood friendship had developed into a teenage crush and deepened into something more solid, more permanent. He told them about the fight. What it made him realize. He told them about deciding to give it all up for a chance to spend everyday next to Derek. 

"You're telling me you gave up your very species for a chance to date my son?" Talia asked when he finished. 

"I'm telling you I would have spent the rest of my life regretting it, if I hadn't. There. there is another factor, an old legend from home, but I haven't even told it to Derek yet and I think he deserves to be the first to know, so sorry. Now, I'm sure everyone has six billion questions, but I have one of my own first. What in all the seas are you doing here, Helen?" Stiles demanded, pointing a finger in the last direction he heard her voice. 

"I had asked for her, before you got to the point where I thought I should intervene," Talia answered briskly.

"Also, I live on land. Lyds and I made a bubble link from her workshop to mine. I don't actually live in the ocean. Unlike Derek now. Who had the same idea as you and had me turn him into a merman. Surprise!" Helen rushed out. 

"This night could not get any weirder," Luara muttered as Talia let out a resigned sigh. 

A loud bang followed by water crashing back into the ocean pierced the night. 

"And that would be my family," Stiles muttered. 

The commotion that followed was intense and overwhelming. Through it all though, Stiles did not hear Derek once and that was not comforting. 

"Helen?" Stiles weakly called. 

"Hey, yeah I'm right here," she responded almost instantly, her hand gently coming to rest on his shoulder. 

"Is Derek, is he..."Stiles trailed off not even sure what he was trying to ask. He knew his family they wouldn't hurt him, but it had been a very long, emotional day and all he wanted was to be near Derek. That's all he had been trying to do for days now. 

"Derek, he's right…. Oh, oh right... Yes, ok. Here, up you go," Helen said as she lifted Stiles to his feet and then immediately supported him as his new knees gave out under him. 

"Easy now, just lean on me," Helen instructed as she basically carried him further into the ocean. 

No one seemed to notice their movement as they stumbled deeper and deeper into the ocean. They walked until the water was lapping at he chest, right on the edge of a sand bar if Stiles remembered correctly. 

"Ok, now reach straight out with your left hand," Helen gently instructed. Stiles obeyed without hesitation. Immediately, his hand was captured in a grip. 

"Derek," Stiles breathed out, feeling the smile blossoming on his face. Silently, Derek brought his hand up to place a kiss on his palm. 

"What a pair we make huh?" Stiles laughed. It almost seemed to echo in the sudden silence that had fallen on the beach. Bracing himself, Stiles shifted his weight and let go of Helen. It only took a minimum amount of flailing before Derek was able to support him. 

Once Derek had a stable grip on him, Stiles lifted his hand to cup Derek's face. Slowly, he mapped out the face he knew so well, relearning it by touch, resting on Derek's eyebrows. 

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say you gave up your voice to become a merman?" Stiles asked and grinned at the response. Yeah, they would be just fine even without sight, Stiles could read Derek like an open book.

"That is just the most stupidly romantic thing... Even if I had all of Trident's blessing I couldn't have found a more perfect love then your's," Stiles admitted, whispering it into the breath of space left between them, now that he had their foreheads rested together. 

"Stiles," Derek breathed out, making Stiles's eyes fly open to see the equal confusion on Derek's face as his own right before a rip tide pulled through, dragging them both under the temperamental sea's unforgiving waves. 

  
Then there was only darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Or whatever holiday you celebrate this time of year! The next (and final) chapter will be posted either New Years Eve or New Years Day! 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and sending me your kind words! I hope you enjoy and thanks for the read!


	12. Chapter 12

“Derek, Derek you need to breathe!” Stiles voice called out and Derek knew that ok but they were miles from air and whatever spell Helen had used had either worn off or been ripped apart somehow because his gills and tail were gone. 

Just perfect, he was reunited with Stiles only to die…

“Derek, look at me!” Stiles demand, making Derek open his eyes to better glare, only to find  his pouch giving off a soft, brilliant glow, illuminating them in the depths. 

“Good, now focus, it’s...it’s just like how you described the shift and the moon! Focus, anchor yourself and then pull your gills forward and out. Don’t argue, just trust me,” Stiles instructed as he supported both of them in the unfamiliar depths. 

Derek spared a moment to raise a judgmental eyebrow at Stiles even as his lungs screamed. If this was his last look at Stiles, he wanted it to be one with a fond if exasperated smile and not worry on his face.

Mission accomplished, Derek focused, and ignored logic because it seemed to be on vacation anyway, he willed out gills the same way he would will out his claw or fangs. 

He almost choked as much needed oxygen flooded his lungs. 

“What the hell?” Derek demanded as he moved his hand up to feel the painlessly grown gills. 

“Oh thank trydent that worked” Stiles said as he pulled Derek into a desperate hug. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m fine, Confused beyond words, but apparently just fine breathing water ” Derek reassured as he clung back. 

“So I might owe you an explanation,” Stiles laughed sheepishly. 

“Let me guess, it has something to do with the scale you gave me,” Derek deadpanned as he treaded water. 

“Actually, yes. How did you…” Stiles started to ask clearly confused. 

“Stiles, it is glowing. In a not at all subtle magical way. It was able to guide me to you and you to me for years. Also, Helen looked ready to pop a blood vessel when she saw it,” Derek told him with a fond eyeroll. Really, he might be dense but no one was that dense. 

“Yeah, those are kind big giveaways aren’t they? Ok. So, Ariel wasn’t the first,” Stiles started before just trailing to a stop.  

“The first what?” Derek asked, prompting Stiles for the rest. 

“The first to fall in love with a lander. There are stories, old myths, wise tales as you might call them,” Stiles teased a bit before going back to his explanation. 

“The first one was actually a siren merman. The story goes all the way back to when magic was wild, roaming, and known. When there was just one ocean and one land,” Stiles told, voice settling into a tone that spoke of how often the story had been told. 

“The young siren, while not royalty, was very gifted both with his voice and his natural magic. He was also very curious. As such he often went to shallow water to find new and different plants. It was one day he was admiring some rare plants growing on a bank when a young witch stumbled upon him, sent to gather these same plants for the court’s wizards. As you can imagine, their first meeting did not go so well,” Stiles joked with a fond smile. 

“However, the court training witch had a job and the siren really wanted to study those plants. So they both went back. However. this time instead of shrieks and curses they just, talked. And talked and talked. Until, before they knew it. they had fallen for each other. Now, even then, talking between dwellers and landers was forbidden. So, falling for one? Was a big no no.” Stiles emphasized. 

“ As such, they had to keep each other a secret and so couldn’t keep meeting in the same place all the time. It was the siren who said that with both being of magic there had to be some way to track each other. However, it was the witch who realized that, with mermen being some of the most magical beings, a single scale could be used to track a single individual. And so the siren gave up a scale, the witch worked her magic, and….” Stiles said waving to the still glowing scale floating between them, anchored only by the pouch Derek still wore around his neck. 

“This went on for years, both growing more powerful and falling deeper in love with time. Until they both realized, they could not stay where they were if they wanted to be together. So they made plans to run away, Now here the stories vary a bit. Seeing as they were both powerful, some say it was the courts they served that found them out while others said it was political brothers. Either way, the end is the same, they were discovered before they could slip away.” Stiles sighed shaking his head sadly. 

“The ruling powers feared a union between the two powerful young lovers. They feared it would upset the balance, ruin them, and worse upset the powers that governed nature itself.. So, the young siren was locked away in the deepest dungeon the merfolks could make, embeded with spells against all known mermagica. The witch was locked up in the tallest tower the landers could build, warded to heaven and back against her magic and any human wishing to help her,” Stiles continued. 

“What they failed to do though, was take away the scale. For neither side thought a siren would give up something so personal or that a witch would care for it so deeply as to hide it so well. They underestimated true love, or as some call it soulmates. The story is that their love for eachother was so great, their bond so strong, that the scales natural magic mixed with the witches magic and took on almost a life of it’s own. For only weeks into their separation, they were able to feel the other's presence. And soon found they could take on some of each other's gifts. So the siren was able to channel the witches land magic, something no other merperson had seen and as such had no defense against. While the witch was able to channel the siren's call and bewitched her guards into letting her go.” Stiles said with a grin. 

“Both free, they followed the scale’s pull to each other. Once together, they took off and created a land of their own where all were welcome and could live in harmony. However, those powers that be? They saw this and feared it. A lander with no fear of the tide? A witch who could sing a siren's call? A dweller who could walk without pain? A siren who could cast earthly spells? And worse yet, a couple that defied their given roles and encouraged others to do the same? They were far too powerful” Stiles said, warning in his voice.

“Both the land and sea started to fill with stories of soulmates. Being so powerful, they could rewrite the laws of nature. Magic that sung in such harmony it shook the foundation of the world they all thought they knew. The powers that be did not like this, at all. And so to keep others from following the siren and witch, for it was far too late to do anything to them as they defied and defeated anything thrown at them, they stripped the couple’s name from history and split the land and sea. Scattering and separating all beings to make it hard for any other soulmates to find each other,” Stiles finished. 

“So, the scale you gave me,” Derek whispered in awe. 

“I really didn’t believe it at first. I mean, even for me that’s that’s kind of insane. But, Derek, you can grow gills, when you call I hear it, and clearly you can follow it to me. I’m also willing to bet I can now, shift as you call it,” Stiles hurriedly whispered back. 

“You think we’re soulmates,” Derek said quietly. 

“I know I love you so much I was willing to give up everything to give us a shot. If that isn’t a soul desperately trying to connect with its perfect balance, I don’t know what is,” Stiles affirmed. 

Looking into Stiles’ eyes Derek found no hesitation, no lurking joke. Not that he thought there would be, but instead all he saw was hope and love and damn if he wasn’t just as crazy about Stiles. 

“You sure know how to romance a guy, let me tell you,” Derek chuckled and the look of sheer confusion just made him smile more. Stiles had always looked beautiful, with his glimmering scales, tempting moles and wicked smiles but now, surrounded by darkness illuminated only by the scale, their love, having poured out his heart and eyes shining, he looked simply otherworldly. 

It really shouldn’t surprise Derek that Stiles was a merman, but it still took his breath away. And so here, in a rare moment of quiet, a moment in time where only they seemed to exist, away from their worlds and family and the hardship of reality. Here in their bubble of stole time, Derek swam forward and kissed Stiles how he always wanted to. Slow, gently but with all the heat and promise of his love. 

The first second felt like a fairytale. The second, when Stiles kissed back, felt like completion. 

They both still had families that had to be talked to, a lot of explaining to do and they still needed to figure out a lot of shit to make this work. But they would worry about all that later. 

This one stolen moment was theirs and made it all worth it.

Epilogue 5 years later. 

The house gently shook in welcome as Stiles swam through one of the underwater entrances into it. Usually he took one of the portals he and Lydia had made, but it would seem he wouldn’t be using those for some time. As he shifted from his tail to legs and walked up to the comfy changing room, Stiles couldn’t help reflecting. 

It has been five years since that crazy crazy night. Stiles found it funny looking back just how insanely ridiculous both he and Derek had been then. He likes to think their lives have settled since. No one else would agree, but Stiles likes to think it. 

In these short past five years so much as happened. His dad and Melissa got married. Scott, who had been studying with him anyway, has taken over crown prince duty which everyone was happy about. The people loved him and he was so much better at being diplomatic. He actually cared. 

Stiles was able to go back to his magical studies and experimentation. He, along with Lydia were looking into new and easier ways to make cohabitation possible in hopes of bringing merpeople closer to the other magical beings of the world. 

He and Derek have moved in together. Now, that was a whole other story that ended with a sensual magic house that loved mocking them. 

He and Derek had gotten married. Well, officially married. Both of them had considered it permanent from that night one, but both Talia and King Stilinski had demanded a ceremony. That had been really interesting, trying to work in both traditions into one ceremony. Even Lydia and Helen had been stressed by the end, but the ceremony had been memorable to say the least. 

After that, he and Derek had had to defend their new territory against some opinionated supers. The whole ordeal had ended with the Hale name being cemented as terrifying, and Derek an alpha. Now, that had been a fun few months for Stiles...not. 

However, it did lead to Boyd, Erica, and Isaac becoming Derek’s betas and that was something Stiles was always grateful for. Well, at least Erica.   

Speaking of his husband, where was he?

“Derek?” Stiles called as he walked up to the living room. 

“In the kitchen,” Derek yelled before cursing. Stiles chuckled. It seemed the house was in a playful mood, if Derek was already cursing when his pack wasn’t even there yet. 

“Hey you,” Stiles greeted before giving Derek a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Hey, how was your meeting?” Derek asked, shutting off the stove and turning to give Stiles his full attention. 

“So, you know how we were just saying it’s been nice, all quiet and peaceful?” Stiles innocently asked, hiding his smile when Derek groaned and dropped his head. 

“We jinxed it, didn’t we? I’m going to kill Erica for bringing it up. What is it?” Derek ground out. 

“How do you feel about kids?” Stiles questioned. 

“Kids,” Derek echoed, confusion clear in his voice. 

“Yes kids, offspring, pups, spawn,” Stiles started to list. 

“Why?” Derek asked, cutting Stiles off. 

“Did I ever mention merpeople biology to you?” Stiles asked, licking his lips nervously. 

“Stiles, what” Derek started, standing up straighter. Stiles carried on like he hadn’t heard.      

“Because merpeople biology doesn’t care. It is up to the couple who cares. It’s a deeply personal choice so we as a culture don’t bring it up. Just, you know, congratulate whoever is carrying,” Stiles babbled on.

“Stiles, are you saying... Are you pregnant?” Derek asked, voice barely loud enough to hear. 

“Yes,” Stiles whispered back.

“What, how, wha?” Derek asked, eyes flittering across Stiles’ face looking for a lie. 

“Remember last month during the full moon when we actually had the area all to ourselves and we decided to have some, um, interesting fun? Yeah, so, surprise!” Stiles announced. 

“I’m going to be a father? No lie. Stiles, you’re pregnant and I’m going to be a Father?” Derek asked, his hold on Stiles iron clad.

“No lie, why would I even lie about that come on who wh….” Stiles was cut off as Derek sealed his mouth with a kiss before picking Stiles up and twirling him. 

“I’m going to be a Dad!” Derek laughed, smile almost blinding. 

“Yes you are,” Stiles chuckled, Derek’s happiness infecting him. 

“I, I need to tell everyone! I need to call Mom, mom first, she’ll kill us otherwise, then you know what? Let’s just have everyone over, we can tell them all at once!” Derek….babbled. Derek was babbling. 

“I like that plan,” Stiles agreed chuckling to himself as Derek pulled out his phone. He had a few calls of his own to make, but watching Derek freak out in happiness was much more fun, 

The house alerted him then that a car had pulled up. The beta’s were already supposed to be coming over tonight and it would seem they were here 

“Mom, mom listen. No, listen... Wait, the betas just got here,” Stiles heard Derek saying into his phone as the front door opened. Stiles slipped into the living room as the all entered to see their Alpha pacing. 

“Why do you smell like that?” Isaac asked side eyeing their Apha. 

“I’m going to be a Dad!” was Derek’s answer to everyone it seemed, as he picked Isaac up in a crushing hug. 

“What!?” was the simultaneous response from everyone, making Stiles laugh. Then all hell broke loose. 

  
Ok, so yes his life has been crazy ever since he decided he wasn't going to let a little thing like species stop him from being with his soulmate, Derek. But, as Erica gave him a hug and plans were made around him for everyone to come over, Stiles couldn’t help but think that, for this, it was all worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Wow this chapter was hard to post. Thank you so much for all the support and staying with this story so long! I hope the ending was worth the wait! 
> 
> As always special thanks to the amazing word whisperer that is my beta!!!!
> 
> I will always love this verse and, who knows, maybe there will be short fill-in fics in the future! :P But for now,
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, new shoes...uh I mean unrepayable thanks goes to my lovely beta. Without whom you all would never get a comprehensive fic to read. Hope you enjoyed the fic and thanks for reading! Look for updates soon!
> 
> Also, my beta found this amazing piece of artwork that made me go back and rethink the entire plot for this fic. So, you guys should totally check it out! http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/1024113?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_8053966


End file.
